SM NE Ready Room
The Ready Room Once the Ops reach the point of actual infiltration, the cushion for mistakes goes way down. This is where the Ref should counsel baby steps to players new to running this kind of operation. Detecting on the fly isn't that much different, but Alarm neutering becomes that much more important as the character must guess whether to disable it, go around, or retreat (or just turn the sneak into an assault). The Ref will tell the player what the character is likely thinking about the alarm options, but the decision is ultimately, and obviously, the players. The new element we throw in is Covert tactics. Though a military skill, it is practiced from the ancient assassins of the middle east, to the ninjas of Japan, to the Recon guys of America. It is knowing how to move silently, use the shadows, and the eyes of the enemy against himself (particularly when night vision relies on seeing movement). In numbers terms, it reduces the liklihood of being seen by sentries or cameras by fifteen percent. It also has very real benefits if and when a confrontation comes up (in the combat rules, it helps with surprise). Next, and very important, is the Lock neutralization skill. It's all well and fine to sneak up the place, but you've got to get inside (unless you are dropping off exlposives by the door, and afterwhich, don't give a rats ass about anything but leaving). This is straightforward enough. If the skill is higher than the lock rating, and the Op has the appropriate tools, its his. But there are grades... Skill that matches or is within ten points takes at least a minute to open the lock. For each ten points of skill above the lock rating, the time is halved. The Op may improvise if he doesn't have proper equipment, but only if his skill is ten point higher than the lock rating, he has something reasonable that he can use. The time taken also gets bumped up to five minutes. Again, every ten points above that hales the time. Another animal completely is the huge, complicated electronic systems inside such annoyances as vault doors. At that point, entrance may involve drilling, clock manipulation, and hydraulic bleeding. Such is resolved on a case-by-case basis. Results may range in a few successful clicks as the device is fooled, to being forced to circumvent the handle and do two hours of heavy-metal surgical labor to liberate the contents. Old fashioned tumbler locks have a typical rating 15, deadbolts are upwards of 22. The usual locks use a keypad or cardreader system, and there are non-intrusive devices that can make short work of these (and require a minimum of skill to operate). Then there are the ways to mechanically by-pass these electronic systems (skill 25), and even be able to do so without the door computer knowing it's been circumvented (skill of 36). The majority of locks are built on the premise that electicity will never stop flowing, and therefore don't have a back-up mechanical access for the user should there be a black-out. A few good doors do, and they can be deviously manipulated (skill of 20). A few very bad doors will no locking system should the power go out, but most do and will remain locked. Certain areas, especially within the home or office, may automatically open should the power go out. Those are the same doors that automatically close if the fire alarm goes off. Some systems may use keypads or cardreaders, but be special enough not to be fooled by the typical cracking equipment. Higher level crackers are available, but their efficiency is inconsistent and may trigger some sort tampering alarm. In this case, its best just to lift an access card from its rightful bearer. Yet a few other cases may be dual inclined, with a cardreader to open the panel to the keypunch. Double trouble. One note: its surprising how many dufii write their access codes on their cards. More complicated locks may include thumb, palm, retinal, voice, or even electromagnetic scanners. In these cases, there are four options. First, lift someone's prints and make a fake (skill 35 for thumbs, 45 for palms, 55 to make retinal contacts, and you gotta have the right equipment). Voice scanners can be fooled by digital playbacks, and there are field generators for EMG scanners. Full body scans...good luck. Option two: crack the casing and mess with the electronics the old-fashioned way. Finding the unlock/open circuit is good, as is patching a computer into the device and convincing it that it has just read a legit scan. The latter is less likely to trip an alarm and skill requirements are 37 and 42 respectively (in most cases). Option three: bypass the electronics and go directly to the mechanics. If its a magnetic lock, and the door isn't lead lined or otherwise shielded, the magents can be neutralized and the door is yours. Likewise, cut into the wall, tap a circut or compress a spring, and open sesame. Just watch out for alarm systems. Skills: likely around 30, 40, and 36 respectively. Option four: foot, battering ram, or shaped charge to open the door. If there's no alarm, nobody close enough to hear, and you don't have the time, then don't ask for permission. To see the specifics, check out the Miscellaneous EnDurance levels in the materials Apix. Note that a well-calculated and placed ribbon charge can blow a door off its hinges and not even scratch the frame. Category:System Mechanics